Field of the Invention
The present system and method pertains to electronic confirmation transactions and more particularly to a secure method of transmitting and storing an electronic confirmation transaction through a multi-factor verification process.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, there exists a few types of phone applications for uploading and sharing documents. Some of these applications include dropbox and Google drive. These applications allow users to upload or create their own documents in the application. The applications do not offer pre-loaded documents. These types of applications also allow the user to control who can see the documents, as well as who is viewing the documents and when. Many of these services utilize cloud storage space, often for an additional cost.
There are also applications that allow for electronic signatures to be requested and provided. Some of these signature mobile applications allow the user to track the progress of the electronic signature request. Many of these applications are meant to be used in combination with a document application or website. It requires the user to create or upload a signature and then apply that image to downloaded documents in another application. Other applications are intended to be used directly within email allowing the user to request signatures and to be notified about their status. They also allow the user to select a signature from the application without having to leave the email application. A few allow for the creation of a document which can be sent with a signature and/or a signature request. These applications do not have pre-loaded documents and consistently utilize a written form of verification.
The two most common types of signatures that exist within these applications are electronic signatures and digital signatures. Electronic signatures are described as an image placed on the document which cannot show if someone tampers with the document after it has been signed. Digital signature applications, however, link a signature to a specific signee and keep a record of the document going forward making note of any alterations are made post-signature.